Feline Leeflang
by IJssnuiver
Summary: Wie de moeder in van Feline is overduidelijk. Maar wie is nou eigenlijk haar vader? Feline probeert erachter te komen wanneer ze op Zweinstein zit. Ook nieuwsgierig? Ga dan met Feline mee op zoektocht!
1. Voorwoord

Dit verhaal zal gaan over Feline, de dochter van Loena Leeflang. Feline gaat dit jaar voor het eerst naar Zweinstein samen met de nieuwe generatie. Ik heb me niet gehouden aan het feit dat er mensen dood zijn of niet(Sirius en Lupos leven beide nog bijvoorbeeld) en het zou ook kunnen de dat de leeftijd van de nieuwe generatie niet helemaal strookt met die van de boeken, maar dat geeft niet.  
>Het gaat er in dit verhaal om dat Feline niet weet wie haar vader is en Loena wil er niets over loslaten. Ze zal er in de tijd op Zweinstein dan ook alles aandoen om uit te vinden wie haar vader is.<p>

Het grootste gedeelte van alle personages behoort toe aan J.K. Rowling, de verhaallijn in dit verhaal is echt van mij.


	2. Naar Zweinstein

**Naar Zweinstein**

De zomervakantie was weer voorbij en perron 9 ¾ liep weer vol met mensen. Op het oog normale mensen, maar als je beter keek, zag je dat ze uilen, padden of bezemstelen bij zich droegen. Perron 9 ¾ was dan ook niet een gewoon perron.. vanaf dit perron vertrok de Zweinsteinexpress naar Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus pocus.

Tussen de menigte liepen ook een moeder en dochter. Beide hadden ze lang vaalblond haar en de moeder had radijsjes in haar oren en de dochter aardbeien, het enige verschil was dat de moeder bruine ogen had en de dochter grijze ogen. Het waren Loena Leeflang en haar dochter Feline Leeflang. Voor Feline zou het Zweinsteinavontuur vandaag beginnen en ze had er dan ook veel zin in. Feline hoopte dat ze bij Ravenklauw ingedeeld zou worden, net als haar moeder. Maar misschien dat Griffoendor of eventueel Huffelpuf er ook mee doorkon. Zolang het maar geen Zwadderich werd, want daar hadden immers alle duistere tovenaars gezeten. Al snel was Feline weer in haar eigen droomwereld beland terwijl ze aan Zweinstein dacht. Ze kon niet wachten om gesorteerd te worden en aan de lessen te beginnen. Ze had van haar moeder al vele verhalen gehoord over Zweinstein, en ook had ze samen met Lily de oudere broers van Lily uitgehoord. Ook die zeiden dat Zweinstein fantastisch was en dat je, je er geen moment zou vervelen. Lily ging dit jaar ook voor het eerst naar Zweinstein en Feline was blij dat er een bekende bij de eerstejaars zat, ook al was de kans klein dat ze in 1 afdeling terecht zouden komen.

"Feline Loena Leeflang" en Feline schrok op uit haar gedachten. Kennelijk had haar moeder al een paar keer naar haar geroepen, maar had Feline het zoals gewoonlijk weer eens niet gehoord. "De trein kan elk moment vertrekken en je moet nu echt een plaatsje gaan zoeken," ging haar moeder verder. "Straks zijn alle plekjes bezet en moet je bij Scorpius zitten". Door dit laatste kwam Feline heel snel in actie en begon haar hutkoffer naar binnen te slepen, Ze zag dat Lily Potter samen met haar oudere broers en Roos Wemel samen in een coupe zaten. Feline deed de coupedeur open. "Mag ik hierbij komen zitten?" vroeg Feline. "Natuurlijk!" antwoordde James Potter en Feline liep de coupe binnen.

Nadat ze haar spullen ergens neer had gelegd, liep ze snel naar een raampje toe en zwaaide naar haar moeder. Toen ze naar buiten keek, zag ze haar moeder, net zo dromerig als zijzelf altijd was, voor zich uitkijken. Feline moest glimlachen en riep: "Doeii Mam, tot in de kerstvakantie!" Haar moeder ontwaakte uit dromenland en zwaaide vrolijk terug naar haar dochter. "Veel plezier lieverd, doe goed je best, niet teveel dromen en ik zie je in de kerstvakantie!" De trein begon te rijden en niet veel later kon Feline haar moeder niet meer zien en ze ging weer zitten. Het was eindelijk begonnen, eindelijk mocht ze naar Zweinstein! En wat het nog mooier maakte, ze zat met James Sirius Potter, de knapste jongen die ze ooit gezien had, in een coupe!

"Feline, Felinee, Feliinneee" riep Lily, en ze zwaaide voor Feline's gezicht. Feline keek op, ze was weer eens in dromenland terecht gekomen. Ze zag Lily lachend naar haar kijken en hoorde haar zeggen: "Papa heeft gelijk, je bent net zo dromerig als je moeder," en Feline moest ook lachen. Lily had gelijk, thuis konden ze ook allebei heerlijk dromen en dan zo een hele dag blijven zitten.

De reis naar Zweinstein verliep sneller als ze gedacht had en al snel was het tijd om de gewaden aan te trekken. De trein rolde het perron binnen en de leerlingen stroomden naar buiten. "Eerstejaars hierheen" hoorden ze in de verte en Lily, Roos en Feline namen afscheid van de anderen en liepen richting het geluid. Ze hadden verwacht daar alleen Hagrid aan te treffen, maar kennelijk was hij bezig Groemp op te leiden om zijn baan later over te kunnen nemen. "Allemaal instappen graag. 4 per bootje" riep Hagrid en Roos, Lily en Feline gingen samen in een bootje zitten en kregen uiteindelijk gezelschap van Scorpius Malfidus, iets waar ze alle 4 niet echt blij mee waren. Kreeg haar moeder toch nog gelijk dacht Feline. De 3 vriendinnen waren druk in gesprek tot dat Scorpius zich begon te mengen en schoorvoetend lieten ze dat toe en voerden ze nu een geforceerd gesprek met z'n 4en, een gesprek dat naarmate Zweinstein naderde steeds luchtiger werd, tenslotte konden deze 4 jonge mensen er niets aandoen wat er tussen hun ouders en grootouders was voorgevallen. Op een bepaald ogenblik doemde er een groot magisch kasteel op en klonken er een overal 'oooh's en aaah's' en de 4 mensen hadden even geen oog meer voor elkaar en keken vol bewondering naar het kasteel. Al snel meerden de bootjes aan en stapten de eerstejaars uit, Groemp controleerde de bootjes en daarna nam Hagrid hen mee naar het kasteel. Onderweg keken de leerlingen hun ogen uit en Feline was blij dat Zweinstein weer opgebouwd was na de oorlog. Met een dromerige blik in haar ogen keek Feline rond tot ze opeens tegen Scorpius aanliep, kennelijk had ze weer niet opgelet. "Sorry hoor" zei Feline en Scorpius keek haar glimlachend aan en antwoordde: "Dat geeft niet hoor". Kijk we zijn er daarom stopten we". Inderdaad, toen Feline nog een beter keek, zag ze dat ze voor een grote deur stonden en Hagrid klopte 3 keer. Vrij snel werd de deur opengedaan door een aardige uitziende meneer "Hier zijn de eerstejaars professor Lubbermans" zei Hagrid, "Bedankt Hagrid ik neem ze hier wel van je over" antwoordde de professor. Professor Lubbermans stapte opzij zodat de leerlingen naar binnen konden en Feline keek haar ogen uit. Ze werden naar een klein kamertje gebracht dat kennelijk grensde aan de grote zaal en daar moesten ze wachten tot professor Lubbermans weer terug zou komen. De eerstejaars stonden allemaal een beetje onzeker rond te kijken in het kleine kamertje en ook Lily, Roos Feline en Scorpius stonden een beetje onzeker te praten met elkaar. "Oom George zei dat we met een draak moesten vechten" zei Roos "maar volgens mij is dat een grapje hoor" vervolgde ze snel toen ze vooral Scorpius nog bleker zag worden als hij al was. Voor hen gevoel duurde het uren, maar nog geen 5 minuten later was professor Lubbermans alweer terug en moesten we hem in een rij volgen. Feline ging achter Scorpius lopen en achter haar liep Lily weer, in deze opstelling liepen ze de grote zaal binnen. Eenmaal binnen zag Feline direct hoe bijzonder het plafond was, het zag eruit als een mooi heldere nacht en Feline kon de sterren zien en met een dromerige blik in haar ogen tuurde ze naar de sterrenhemel. Achter zich hoorde ze Roos fluisteren "het plafond is zo behekst dat het de buitenlucht lijkt. Dat heb ik gelezen in de beknopte geschiedenis van Zweinstein". Feline moest grinniken, Roos had duidelijk de hersenen en haar voorliefde voor boeken van haar moeder geërfd, dat zou veel belovend worden voor komend schooljaar.

Eenmaal aangekomen aan de voorkant van de grote zaal, moesten ze halt houden voor de leraarstafel en zette professor Lubbermans een oude versleten hoed op een al even oud krukje. Plotseling begon de hoed te zingen en Feline schrok weer op uit droomland, ze besloot –hoe moeilijk het ook was- dat ze zich nu beter kon concentreren op de sorteerceremonie. Toen de hoed uitgezongen was pakte de professor een lange rol perkament en begon de namen van de leerlingen voor te lezen.

_**Leeflang Feline Loena  
><strong>__Ravenklauw!_

Onder luid applaus liep Feline richting de ravenklauw tafel en ging tussen 2 andere leerlingen inzitten. Het was haar gelukt, ze zat bij Ravenklauw! Haar moeder zou trots zijn! Snel concentreerde Feline zich weer op het sorteren en zag dat Scorpius aan de beurt was.

_**Malfidus Scorpius  
><strong>__Zwadderich!_

Het leek wel alsof de hoed amper zijn hoofd had geraakt en toen riep hij al Zwadderich. Met enige trots en ook een zekere arrogantie liep Scorpius richting de afdelingstafel van Zwadderich waar luid voor hem geklapt werd. 'dat was vreemd' dacht Feline 'Scorpius is heel aardig, maar komt toch in Zwadderich'. Ze besloot er nu verder geen aandacht aan te besteden en keek hoe Lily gesorteerd werd.

_**Potter Lily Loena  
><strong>__Griffoendor!_

Dat was te verwachten dacht Feline, haar hele familie had daar gezeten. Ze hoorde daar gewoon thuis zonder dat er zelf iets aan kon doen. Net als bij Scorpius schoot er door haar hoofd en ze bedacht dat ze minder zou oordelen op de afdelingen, maar gewoon per individu.

_**Wemel Roos  
><strong>__Ravenklauw!_

Verbaasd keek Feline op, 'had ze dat nou goed gehoord? Was Roos ingedeeld bij Ravenklauw?' en inderdaad Roos liep haar kant op een keek net zo verward als Feline zich voelde. Kennelijk had Roos toch meer hersenen dan dat Feline oorspronkelijk had gedacht. Roos kwam snel naar haar toe lopen en ging naast Feline zitten, net op het moment dat Feline iets wou gaan zeggen, stond professor Anderling op.

"Welkom allemaal voor weer een nieuw schooljaar. Er is een tijd voor toespraken, maar dat is niet nu. Voor nu, eet smakelijk allemaal". Op hetzelfde moment verschenen er op de schalen heerlijke maaltijden en begon iedereen te eten. Feline ging zo op in het eten van al die heerlijke dingen, dat ze helemaal vergat dat Roos naast haar zat en bij niet bij Griffoendor zat. Nadat de toetjes verdwenen waren stond het schoolhoofd weer op. "Ik hoop dat het eten jullie gesmaakt heeft" zei Anderling "ik wil jullie op het hart drukken dat het donkere bos verboden toegang is voor iedereen en toveren op de gangen is ook verboden. Maar nu slaap lekker allemaal en kom goed uitgerust naar de eerste lessen van morgen".

Een luid geschraap van banken volgde en overal klonk "eerstejaars hierheen". Feline en Roos volgde 1 van de klassenoudsten van hun afdeling. Terwijl ze achter de klassenoudste aanliepen vroeg Feline aan Roos "Waarom zit jij in Ravenklauw? Ik had verwacht dat je net als de rest bij Griffoendor zou komen!" "De sorteerhoed twijfelde tussen Ravenklauw en Griffoendor" antwoordde Roos "Mama zei dat die dat bij haar ook had gedaan, dus ik vind het niet erg. Ravenklauw is ook goed" Feline knikte Ravenklauw was inderdaad goed en ze besloot om de volgende dag direct haar moeder een brief te schrijven. Nadat ze een tijdje door de gangen van Zweinstein hadden gelopen, kwamen ze aan bij een grote muur die opeens tegen hen begon te spreken "wat was er eerst? De kip of het ei?" de klassenoudste antwoordde: "ik zou zeggen dat het een cirkel is en dus geen begin of einde heeft" kennelijk was dat correct want de muur ging open en er vormde zich een grote deur". De klassenoudste ging naar binnen en de eerstejaars volgden hem. "de meisjesslaapzalen zijn rechts en die van de jongens zijn links. Doe alsof je thuis bent, maar gedraag je. Ik ben er altijd om je vragen te beantwoorden" zei de klassenoudste en daarna ging hij op een stoel bij de haard zitten en begon met zijn vrienden te praten. "Kom" zei Roos "we gaan naar boven, ik ben kapot" Feline knikte en liep achter Roos aan, ze had ook wel zin om te gaan slapen. Morgen kon ze altijd nog haar theorieën over Scorpius gaan delen. Eenmaal boven aangekomen, gingen ze op bed liggen en vielen allebei direct in een diepe slaap.


	3. De eerste Lessen

**2**

De volgende morgen was Feline vroeg wakker en besloot even lekker te gaan douchen. Toen Feline helemaal aangekleed was, was Roos ook wakker en samen gingen ze richting de grote zaal. Het vinden van de grote zaal bleek ingewikkelder dan ze dachten, maar uiteindelijk vonden ze het en konden ze lekker gaan ontbijten. Tijdens het eten werden ook de roosters voor de eerstejaars uitgedeeld en Feline keek er geïnteresseerd naar, "kijk Roos we hebben eerst een uur kruidenkunde met Griffoendor" zei Feline "Ja leuk, dan kunnen we ook even met Lily praten" antwoordde Roos. Feline keek verder naar haar rooster, na kruidenkunde hadden ze verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten samen met Huffelpuf en daarna toverdranken met Huffelpuf. 's Middags zouden ze vliegles hebben met Zwadderich gevolgd door een blokuur bezweringen weer samen met griffoendor. Daarna was hun lesdag afgelopen. "Kom Feline, we moeten naar kruidenkunde" zei Roos en Feline stond op en liep achter haar aan. Onderweg kwamen ze Lily ook tegen "Hee Lils!" riepen Feline en Roos in koor "Feline! Roos!" antwoordde Lily "wat doe jij in Ravenklauw Roos? Toch veel hersenen van je moeder geërfd?" Roos moest lachen en zei "kennelijk wel. De sorteerhoed twijfelde tussen Ravenklauw en Griffoendor, net als bij mijn moeder. Uiteindelijk besloot hij om voor Ravenklauw te kiezen. Maar het is oké, Ravenklauw is ook goed" terwijl ze dit zei knikte ze goedkeurend. "En Scorpius dan" begon Feline "die zit bij Zwadderich, maar volgens mij is hij echt niet gemeen hoor. Dat geloof ik niet, dat kan gewoon niet" en ze keek nadenkend naar Roos en Lily. Roos antwoordde "nee, dat geloof ik ook niet, misschien moeten we vergeten wat er tussen onze ouders heeft afgespeeld en gewoon vrienden met hem blijven" Lily en Feline knikte heftig ten teken dat ze het daar volkomen mee eens waren. "Bovendien, is hij ontzettend knap" zei Lily en Feline en Roos moesten lachen "laat het je vader niet horen" zei Roos "die is er vast niet blij mee".

Al snel kwamen ze bij de kassen en wachten tot professor Stronk binnenkwam. Toen deze binnen was begonnen ze met de les en behandelden het Alruinblad. Het was een erg interessante les geweest en al veel te snel ging de bel en liepen de leerlingen weer naar buiten. Feline zat onder de zwarte vegen en haar haar zat niet meer helemaal goed, maar dat kon haar niks schelen. Het was een leuke les geweest en ze kon niet wachten op de volgende lessen. Eenmaal buiten namen Roos en Feline afscheid van Lily en gingen ze ieder hun eigen weg. Lily naar de kerkers voor een blokuur toverdranken met de Zwadderaars en Feline en Roos gingen op weg naar Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Dit jaar kregen ze les van Remus Lupos, de vader van Teddy. "Oom Harry zegt dat er een vloek rust op die baan" zei Roos "maar misschien is die nu wel over, nu Voldemort verslagen is" "Ik hoop het maar" zei Feline "ik wil nog veel langer les hebben van Lupos, volgens mama is hij een goede leraar". Eenmaal bij het lokaal aangekomen, moesten ze buiten wachten tot hun leraar er ook was. Ondertussen stroomde het steeds voller met leerlingen en er werden volop eerste ervaringen tussen elkaar uitgewisseld. Al snel kwam de professor aan en deed de deur van het lokaal open en iedereen ging vlug naar binnen, op zoek naar de beste plekjes. Zodra de Lupos achter zijn bureau stond, werd het stil en keek iedereen hem aan. Hij glimlachte geruststellend naar de leerlingen "welkom allemaal, ik ben jullie docent Verweer Tegen De Zwarte Kunsten. Zoals jullie allemaal weten, is Voldemort gelukkig verslagen door Meneer Potter en is daarmee het grootste gedeelte van de zwarte kunsten uitgeroeid. Desondanks zullen er altijd mensen zijn met dezelfde ideeën als hem en zal er altijd nog een beetje zwarte kunsten in de wereld overblijven. Daarom is het zo belangrijk dat jullie toch dit vak blijven volgen". Terwijl hij dit zei, hingen de leerlingen aan zijn lippen en Feline moest aan haar moeder denken, haar moeder die tijdens de oorlog in de kelder van de Malfidussen had gezeten samen met Olivander, haar moeder die de oorlog mee heeft gemaakt en bij haar moeder zag je heel duidelijk de mentale sporen die waren achtergebleven…. "Jufrouw Leeflang" Feline keek geschrokken op "zou u ook zo vriendelijk willen zijn en even op te letten?" kennelijk was ze weer aan het dromen geweest en had ze een deel van de uitleg gemist "natuurlijk professor Lupos, het zal niet meer gebeuren" zei Feline vriendelijk en de rest van de les lette ze goed op en was druk aantekeningen aan het maken. Veel te snel was de les voorbij en moesten ze samen met Huffelpuf naar bezweringen.

"Volgens mij is Verweer in ontzettend interessant vak" zei Roos "ik denk dat Lupos gelijk heeft en dat het van levensbelang is dat we dit allemaal goed leren" Feline knikte en samen liepen ze naar het bezweringen lokaal en gingen achterin het lokaal zitten. "Welkom allemaal. Mijn naam is professor Banning en ik zal jullie dit jaar bezweringen geven. Vandaag beginnen we met Wingardium Leviosa. Een spreuk om voorwerpen te laten vliegen en dan te verplaatsen". Na de uitleg moesten ze allemaal druk aan het oefenen en Feline vond het moeilijk. Al snel was Roos de eerste die het onder de knie had en liet succesvol de veer rondvliegen waarmee ze moesten oefenen "kijk jongens, het is jufrouw Wemel gelukt!" piepte Banning "10 punten voor ravenklauw". Roos keek trots om zich heen en was stiekem blij dat ze de hersenen van haar moeder geërfd had en niet het onnozele van haar vader. Tegen het einde van de les, was het ook Feline gelukt om de veer succesvol te laten vliegen, iets wat tevens beloond werd met 10 punten voor Ravenklauw. Feline was blij dat het haar gelukt was, ze was tenslotte niet voor niets een Ravenklauw. Toen de bel ging die het einde van de les aankondigde, liep Feline snel de klas uit want ze had scheurende honger en verlangde naar het middageten. Samen met Roos liep ze richting de grote en zaal en praatte ze wat na over de lessen van die ochtend. Ze waren het er roerend over eens dat het allemaal super interessant was en dat ze graag veel meer wouden leren. Eenmaal bij de grote zaal aangekomen vielen ze allebei aan op het eten, ze hadden honger. Vooral Roos was onwijs aan het schransen en Feline keek af en toe afkeurend opzij. Toen Feline klaar was met eten besloot ze nog even een brief voor haar moeder te schrijven, die zou ze dan vanmiddag na de lessen met een uil meesturen. Ze haalde perkament en een veer uit haar tas en begon te schrijven:

_Lieve Mama,_

_Het is gelukt! Ik zit in Ravenklauw, goed he! En weet je wie er nog meer in Ravenklauw is gekomen? Roos! Wie had dat nou verwacht, hele familie in Griffoendor en dan komt zij in Ravenklauw. Maar ik vind het wel gezellig hoor, zo zit er ook iemand bij die ik al goed ken. Tijdens de bootreis gister, hebben we samen met Scorpius in een bootje gezeten en eigenlijk was dat best gezellig, volgens mij is hij aardiger dan zijn vader. Hij is alleen wel in Zwadderich ingedeeld, dus eigenlijk weet ik nou niet of die wel of niet aardig is._

_Vandaag hebben we onze eerste lessen gehad, Kruidenkunde, Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten(Remus is echt een goede leraar!) en bezweringen. Ik vond het allemaal super interessant en verlang naar meer. Zo meteen hebben nog vlieglessen en daarna een blokuur toverdranken en dan zijn we vrij._

_Ik moet nu stoppen met schrijven, Roos word ongeduldig omdat we moeten vliegen en dat is niet haar sterkste punt -haha-. _

_Liefs,  
>Feline.<em>

"Feline, kom nou. We moeten naar vliegen" zei Roos ongeduldig en Feline dacht ook een angstige ondertoon te herkennen. "Jaja, ik kom al Roos, niet zo ongeduldig" Feline stopte haar brief in haar tas en stond toen op om samen met Roos naar Vliegen te gaan. Onderweg kregen ze gezelschap van niemand minder dan Scorpius. "Hee Roos, Hee Feline" "Hee Scorpius" antwoordde Feline "hoe waren je eerste lessen? Wij vonden ze reuze interessant he Roos!" Roos antwoordde "ja onwijs. Ik zie alleen een beetje tegen het vliegen op. Naar het schijnt, heb ik de vliegkunsten van mijn moeder geërfd" Scorpius en Feline moesten lachen. "Is dat wat" zei Feline "erf je, je eetgewoontes van je vader, maar de vliegkunsten van je moeder". "Maargoed, Scorpius hoe waren je eerste lessen?" "Ja, super interessant" zei Scorpius "en gelukkig zit ik bij Zwadderich, dan kan vader trots op me zijn" Feline keek Scorpius even onderzoekend aan en zei toen "denk je ook dat je vader er trots op is dat je hier loopt samen met een paar Ravenklauwen? Waarvan 1 een halfbloed is en de ander niet zeker weet of ze volbloed is of niet?" "Nee, dat denk ik niet" zei Scorpius bedenkelijk "maar ik hoop dat hij me in me waarde laat en zelf me vrienden zal laten kiezen. Maar het zal wel lastig worden, tenslotte is hij hier ook leraar Toverdranken. Vader is wel iets toegankelijker dan opa Malfidus, maar ik heb niks anders te horen gekregen dan dat ik op moest passen voor jullie schorem" Scorpius moest een beetje blozen toen hij dat zei en voegde er snel achteraan "niet dat ik jullie schorem vind hoor, in tegendeel. Zelfs Lily is super aardig en dat is een Griffoendor en de dochter van Potter. Arme vader hij kan wel een hartverzakking krijgen als die dat hoort". Opnieuw keek Feline hem bedenkelijk aan, maar dit keer was het Roos die antwoord gaf "1 troost, wij hebben altijd gehoord dat Malfidus een arrogante puur bloed familie was en een hekel had aan alles en iedereen wat niet van zuiver bloed is. En dat we ons vooral niet met jullie moesten inlaten" "maar ook wij vinden jou aardig" haakte Feline daar op in "misschien moeten we gewoon vergeten wat er tussen onze families heeft afgespeeld en samen opnieuw beginnen" terwijl ze dat zei, moest ze denken aan haar moeder die in de kelder van de Malfidussen gevangen had gezeten en onwillekeurig vroeg ze zich af hoe die hier op zou reageren.

Al snel (te snel naar het idee van Roos) kwamen ze bij de vlieglessen aan en Madame Hooch begon met de les "ga allemaal aan de linkerkant van een bezem staan en houd je rechterhand erboven en zeg Op". Feline ging naast een bezem staan en Roos en Scorpius gingen naast haar staan. Opeens hoorde je overal "Op, Op, Op". De bezem van Feline schoot tot haar volle verbazing direct in haar hand, ze keek opzij en ook Scorpius had zijn bezem direct vast en keek met een soort arrogantie om zich heen. Enkel Roos had er wat meer moeite mee. Haar bezem had zich al meerdere keren omgerold, maar zonder resultaat. Roos zei nu voor de 3e keer "Op" en de bezem vloog omhoog zo haar gezicht in en Feline en Scorpius barste in lachen uit. "Dat was niet grappig" zei Feline verontwaardigd en ze wreef over haar neus die toch wel zeer deed. "Zo nu jullie allemaal jullie bezems hebben, stap je erop en als ik het zeg zet je, je zachtjes af, zweeft een paar meter en daalt dan weer rustig naar de grond". De leerlingen deden wat hen gezegd werd en Feline stapte op haar bezem en zette zich af tegen de grond en zweefde door de lucht heen. Ze vond het een gelukzalig gevoel, zo heerlijk vrij als een vogeltje en ze wenste voor altijd zo te kunnen zweven. Al veel te snel blies Madame Hooch op haar fluitje ten teken dat ze weer naar de grond moesten komen. Feline leunde rustig naar voren en voelde dat haar voeten op de grond kwamen en stapte weer van haar bezem. Naast haar landde ook Scorpius weer netjes op de grond, alleen Roos was nergens te bekennen. Feline keek door de lucht en al snel zag ze haar in de lucht. Ze was veel hoger dan moest en het was duidelijk dat ze in paniek was en niet wist wat ze nu moest doen. Eigenlijk moest Feline er heel erg om lachen, maar vanwege haar vriendschap met Roos deed ze dit niet. "kom op Roos, leun naar voren dan kom je weer beneden" riep Feline naar boven en ze zag Roos angstig naar beneden kijken. Roos kneep haar ogen stijf dicht en leunde naar voren, daardoor kwam ze met een noodvaart richting de grond en Scorpius riep: "Roos Remmen!" en hij en Feline renden in de richting waar Roos ter aarde zou storten. Vlak voor het moment dat ze de grond zou raken, leek ze in de lucht te zweven en landde rustig op haar voeten. Verbaasd keek Feline om zich heen en zag Madame Hooch met getrokken toverstok staan, kennelijk had zij ervoor gezorgd dat Roos niet te pletter zou vallen. Snel liep Feline naar haar vriendin en gaf haar een knuffel, ze stond letterlijk te trillen op haar benen en het huilen stond haar nader dan het lachen. Madame Hooch kwam hun richting op lopen "ze moet maar even naar Madame Pleister voor sussapje. Mevrouw Leeflang, zou u zo vriendelijk willen zijn om haar even te brengen" "natuurlijk Madame Hooch" antwoordde Feline en ze haakte haar arm in die van Roos en nam haar mee, onderweg zei ze nog snel even gedag tegen Scorpius en snel liep ze naar het kasteel. Feline was blij dat ze bij ziekenzaal aankwamen, want Roos had nog steeds niet gepraat en dat was niks voor haar. Toen ze de ziekenzaal binnenkwamen, kwam Madame Pleister direct op hen afgelopen "eerste vliegles zeker? Het is net haar moeder. Zet haar daar maar neer, dan haal ik even een sussapje" en ze liep net zo snel weg als dat ze gekomen was. "Kom Roos, ga hier op die stoel zitten", Roos ging zitten en al snel kwam Madame Pleister weer terug "dit opdrinken, dan voel je, je zo weer de oude". Roos sloeg snel het drankje achterover en inderdaad, ze kreeg direct weer kleur op haar gezicht en het eerste wat ze zei was "ik vlieg nooit van me leven meer". Feline haalde opgelucht adem, ze was blij dat haar vriendin eindelijk weer aan het praten was. "Hier" zei Madame pleister en ze gaf Roos nog een stuk Chocola "eet dit onderweg naar de volgende les op, dat maakt je nog weer wat sterker". Roos stond op, bedankte Madame Pleister en liep samen met Feline de ziekenzaal uit. Eenmaal in de hal begon Roos aan haar stuk chocola en inderdaad, ze kreeg een stuk meer kleur. "brr ik haat vliegen" zei Roos "misschien kan ik wel vrijstelling krijgen als ik naar Anderling ga", Feline keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan "geloof je het zelf? Ik denk dat het gewoon een kwestie van wennen is en dat je het in ieder geval een semester moet volhouden" "Hmhm" was de reactie van Roos.

Feline en Roos liepen samen richting de kerkers voor Toverdranken, wat ze samen met de Huffelpuffen hebben. Ze zouden les krijgen van Draco Malfidus, de vader van Scorpius, Malfidus had deze baan overgenomen nadat Sneep vermoord is door Voldemort. Kennelijk trok dat vak (oud) Dooddoeners aan, dacht Feline, eerst Sneep en nu Malfidus en onwillekeurig vroeg ze zich af of Malfidus echt zo slecht was als haar moeder en de ouders van Roos en Lily altijd zeiden. Zelfs Scorpius gaf toe dat zijn vader nooit echt aardig over hen was geweest. "Roos! Feline!" als je het over de duivel hebt, dacht Feline en inderdaad toen ze op keek was het Scorpius die hen had geroepen. "Roos hoe is het nou met je? Heeft Madame Pleister je weer helemaal opgelapt?" zo te zien had Scorpius behoorlijk hard gerend om hen nog even te kunnen spreken, hij was namelijk flink buiten adem en zijn hoofd was helemaal rood van het rennen. "Jazeker" zei Roos "na een sussapje en een flink stuk Chocola was ik weer helemaal de oude. Alleen dat vliegen vond ik niet een heel groot succes", Scorpius haalde opgelucht adem, kennelijk had hij zich nogal druk lopen maken over hoe het met Roos zou gaan. "kom op Roos, we moeten rennen, we hebben zo toverdranken weet je nog?" Roos keek verschrikt op en zei "o shit ja. Nou doeg Scorpius we moeten gaan, anders ben ik bang dat je vader ons vermoord" en snel renden ze richting de kerkers terwijl ze een verdwaasde Scorpius achterlieten in de hal.

"Dat is dan 5 punten aftrek voor Ravenklauw wegens het te laat komen" klonk het vanuit het lokaal en boos keken Feline en Roos naar Malfidus, de deur was nog niet eens dicht geweest en hij vond nu al dat ze te laat waren. Wijselijk hielden ze hun mond en gingen samen aan een leeg tafeltje zitten. "Zoals ik net al zei, voordat deze 2 ons kwamen storen" begon Malfidus "mijn naam is Draco Malfidus en ik kom jullie toverdranken geven" hij stopte even en keek de klas rond "bij Toverdranken komt maar weinig geknal en stokgezwaai kijken en het is maar de vraag of jullie in staat zijn om de magie en de geheimen van een toverdrank te ontdekken" terwijl hij dat zei, bleef zijn blik even vol leedvermaak op Roos hangen en Roos wist dat hij doelde op de prestaties van haar vader. Was het even jammer voor hem dat ze de hersenen van haar moeder geërfd had… Tijdens de uitleg van Malfidus raakte Feline in gedachte verzonken, ze vond het nu al een zak, bedacht ze. Een beetje punten aftrekken omdat ze een fractie te laat binnen kwamen en direct Roos afrekenen op het feit dat haar vader bedroevend slecht was in toverdranken en waarschijnlijk ook omdat ze een halfbloed is. Opeens hoorde ze een harde klap op haar bureau en Feline schrok zich wezenloos, "zou jufrouw Leeflang ook zo vriendelijk willen zijn om even op te letten?" Feline keek omhoog, recht in de boze ogen van haar professor. Onwillekeurig viel het haar op dat hij exact dezelfde kleur ogen had als haar. "Dat is nog eens 5 punten aftrek voor Ravenklauw en nou opletten anders volgt er ook nog strafwerk op. Begrepen?" "Ja professor" antwoordde Feline boos en ze begon aantekeningen te maken over de uitleg, terwijl ze vanbinnen haar professor helemaal zwart maakte. Feline vond dat de les maar traag verliep en was dan ook blij toen ze de bel hoorde, snel gooide ze haar spullen in haar tas en liep samen met Roos het lokaal uit. "Wat een eikel zeg" begon Feline te schelden zodra ze buiten gehoorafstand zeg "een beetje punten aftrekken en jou afrekenen op het feit dat je een halfbloed bent en je vader nou niet echt de beste in toverdranken was" en Feline haalde woedend adem. "Je hebt helemaal gelijk hoor Feline, maar je wint er niks mee als je, je er zo kwaad over maakt. Kalmeer nou maar en laat wat meer van het vergevingsgezinde karakter van je moeder zien". Feline keek Roos even verbaasd aan, maar besloot dat ze gelijk had en ze haalde diep adem en zei "Ja je hebt gelijk, kom we gaan naar de Uilenvleugel ik wil nog even mijn brief posten". Samen gingen op weg naar de Uilenvleugel en praatte wat over koetjes en kalfjes toen opeens Foppe uit de lucht kwam zweven. "ojee" fluisterde Roos "Foppe haat eerstejaars" en inderdaad, Foppe begon direct met krijtjes te gooien en krijste "aaah nieuwe eerstejaars. Die kan ik wel even pakken!". "FOPPE, donder op" riep Feline kwaad, kennelijk was haar woede net zo snel opgeborreld als het daarstraks geland was. Foppe lachte nog even vol leedvermaak, gooide de laatste krijtjes naar beneden, maakte een mooie buiging in de lucht en vloog toen schaterlachend weg. "ooh ik haat Foppe" zei Feline met opeengeklemde kaken en boos stampte ze door richting de Uilenvleugel. Roos die zo verstandig was geweest om niet op Feline te reageren, haalde haar schouders op volgde haar boze vriendin naar de Uilenvleugel. De rest van de weg naar de Uilenvleugel verliep soepeltjes en ook Feline werd al weer snel haar vrolijke zelf, iets waar Roos blij mee was. Maar toch, onwillekeurig vroeg ze zich af van wie ze nou dat boze karakter geërfd had, haar moeder was het in elk geval niet. "Wacht even hoor" en Roos schrok op uit haar gedachtes "ik wil er nog even wat bij schrijven". Feline pakte een veer en schreef nog een kleine P.S. onder haar brief:

_P.S. We hebben net Toverdranken gehad en raad eens… We hadden les van Draco Malfidus, de vader van Scorpius. Maar wat een zak is dat zeg, hij trok direct punten af omdat Roos en ik een fractie te laat waren en hij wou mij bijna strafwerk geven(oke dat kwam misschien ook omdat ik niet op lette…). Maar hij was ook Roos aan het afkraken over haar bloedstatus en haar vader. Een Eikel is het, een hele grote!_

"Zo" zei Feline "dat is ook weer geregeld, nu nog even een geschikte uil uitzoeken" en ze keek de Uilenvleugel rond. "Kijk neem Koe maar" zei Roos "ik heb hem van mijn vader meegekregen omdat ze thuis helemaal gek van hem werden" nadat ze dat gezegd had, ving ze Koe handig uit de lucht en wou hem aan Feline geven. Maar toen ze dat wou doen, zag ze dat Feline haar verbaasd aankeek. "Wat is er?" vroeg ze, "wat je net deed, was typisch iets voor een goede Zoeker" antwoordde Feline "raar dat je dan zo bang bent om te vliegen". Roos glimlachte "ik heb vroeger veel aan handbal en andere balsporten gedaan, dan word je daar vanzelf handig in" ze zag Feline vreemd kijken en voegde er snel aan toe "dat zijn Dreuzelsporten. Ga je die brief nog versturen of hoe zit dat? Ik ben geen uithangbord hoor", dat laatste zei ze er een beetje verontwaardigd achteraan want ze begon inderdaad een lamme arm te krijgen. Snel bond Feline de brief vast aan de poot van Koe en gooide hem daarna de Uilenvleugel uit. "Kom we gaan naar de leerlingenkamer, huiswerk maken" en Roos liep naar buiten op de voet gevolgd door Feline.


	4. Lekker weekend

**Lekker weekend**

Inmiddels was het alweer zaterdagochtend en hadden ze de eerste week achter de rug. Het was nog vroeg in de ochtend toen Feline wakker werd en ze bleef nog even liggen genieten. Ze had nog steeds geen antwoord van haar moeder gehad, bedacht Feline zich en dat vond ze best wel vreemd. Nadat ze nog een kwartier in bed had gelegen besloot ze om een uitgebreid bad te nemen en daarna lekker te gaan ontbijten in de grote zaal. Feline stond op en liep op haar tenen naar de badkamer toe om te voorkomen dat de anderen wakker zouden worden. Eenmaal in de badkamer zette ze warme kraan aan, deed wat badschuim in het bad en trok haar pyjama uit. Toen het bad vol genoeg was, liet ze zich in het water zakken en genoot ervan hoe lekker warm dat was. 'Exact de goede temperatuur' dacht Feline 'dat is vast ook magisch geregeld'. Na heerlijk van het warme water genoten te hebben, kwam Feline er weer uit en kleedde ze zich aan. Na even in de spiegel te hebben gekeken en haar haar gedaan te hebben, liep ze weer op haar tenen de slaapzaal in. Ze besloot nog even een briefje te schrijven voor Roos:

_Goedemorgen Roos,_

_Ik ben alvast naar beneden om te eten en ik denk dat ik daarna naar buiten ga om een wandeling te maken. Zie je in de loop van de dag wel, misschien kunnen we vanmiddag met Lily en haar broers wat leuks gaan doen. Wellicht wil Scorpius ook wel mee(als Albus en James hem niet vermoorden tenminste).  
>Slaap lekker nog even!<em>

_Groetjes,  
>Feline!<em>

Feline legde het briefje op het nachtkastje van Roos en sloop daarna de slaapzaal uit en liep opgewekt de trap af. Toen ze in de leerlingenkamer was, zag ze dat het daar ook nog helemaal leeg was. Maar wat wil je ook op zaterdagochtend, na een eerste drukke Zweinsteinweek. Feline liep naar uitgang en ging op weg naar de grote zaal. Afgezien van de Dikke Dame, kwam ze onderweg helemaal niemand tegen. Ze vond het heerlijk om zo in alle rust door het kasteel heen te lopen en ging helemaal op in haar eigen wereld. Ze ging er zo erg in op, dat ze totaal vergat om op te letten en pardoes tegen iemand aanliep. Feline keek op en schrok toen haar ogen die van haar toverdrankleraar ontmoette. "Kunt u niet uit uw doppen kijken, Jufrouw Leeflang" snauwde professor Malfidus boos "5 punten aftrek voor Ravenklauw, wegens het in de weg lopen van een leraar". Feline keek hem boos aan, bood haar excuses aan en snel liep ze door naar de grote zaal. Opnieuw was het haar opgevallen dat hij dezelfde kleur ogen had als zij en terwijl ze de grote zaal inliep bedacht ze: 'zou hij dan misschien? Maar waarom had hij dan zo'n hekel aan haar? En dan zou Scorpius..' Feline schudde demonstratief haar hoofd 'nee dat kon niet. Ze moest dit uit haar hoofd zetten. Het was gewoon haar toverdrankleraar, niet meer en niet minder. Oh en het is natuurlijk een zak'.

Snel ging ze aan haar afdelingstafel zitten en begon lekker te eten. Ze at de heerlijkste dingen terwijl ze terugdacht aan de afgelopen week, het was een zeer vermoeiende week geweest. Maar wel erg leuk en interessant, ze had zin in de rest van het jaar. Ook had ze zin in de eerste zwerkbalwedstrijd, dat leek haar zo leuk om te zien. Als ze in het tweedejaar zat zou ze ook kijken of ze misschien in het team kon komen. Nadat Feline genoeg gegeten had, stond ze weer op en liep naar buiten. Eenmaal buiten liep ze richting de kassen, daarna liep ze een stuk langs de rand van het verboden bos en bij het meer aangekomen, ging ze aan de rand tegen een boom aanzitten. Feline keek over het schoolterrein uit en zag het kasteel ontwaken na een diepe nachtrust. Langzaam kwamen meer leerlingen naar buiten, die net als Feline van het prachtige weer kwamen genieten. Na een tijdje mensen gekeken te hebben, pakte Feline haar boek(welke ze had meegenomen uit de leerlingenkamer die ochtend) en begon te lezen. Ze ging zo op in het lezen van haar boek, dat ze niet hoorde dat er tegen haar gepraat werd en pas toen ze een harde tik tegen haar hoofd voelde keek ze op. "Ik dacht dat Roos hier de boekenwurm was, maar jij kunt er ook wat van" zei James lachend, "we waren net op weg naar het zwerkbalveld, James en Albus moeten trainen. Vind je het leuk om mee te gaan?" ging Lily verder, Feline glimlachte en was blij met haar vrienden. "Natuurlijk ga ik mee! Komt Roos ook?", dit keer was het Albus die antwoord gaf "ik denk het niet, Roos kan slapen als een beer in winterslaap. Die zien we tegen de lunch pas weer" en na dat gezegd te hebben, gingen ze richting het zwerkbalveld en Feline en Lily gingen op de tribune zitten. "Hoe is jou eerste week bevallen, Lils?" en Lily antwoordde: "ging lekker allemaal, veel nieuwe dingen geleerd en ik heb zin in de rest van het jaar". Op dat zelfde moment schoot het zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor de lucht in en zei Feline "heerlijk dat vliegen. Zo lekker vrij om daar rond te vliegen in de lucht" en ze keek genieten naar de mooie blauwe lucht en ongemerkt hadden haar ogen James alweer gevonden. "Heb je gehoord van Roos haar eerste vliegles?" vroeg Feline dromerig, "jazeker, arme Roos. Ze is nog banger als tante Hermelien en dat voorspeld niet veel goeds" antwoordde Lily en Feline dacht dat ze een klank van spijt in haar stem hoorde. Even zeiden ze beide niks meer en keken ze genietend naar het zwerkbalteam dat voor hen langssuisde. "Wat vond jij van professor Malfidus?" vroeg Lily na een lange stilte "persoonlijk vond ik het een ongelofelijke zak en heb ik nu al een hekel aan hem. Ik hoop dat Scorpius niet zo'n ongelofelijke eikel blijkt te zijn als hem" antwoordde Feline en ze haalde diep adem, aangezien ze in één adem doorgeraasd had over Malfidus. Lily kon er niks aandoen, maar ze moest toch even lachen toen ze naar Feline keek. Ze had ook zo boos gekeken toen ze dat zei, dat het haast komisch was. "Ik dacht wel dat je dat zou vinden. Maar hou je een beetje gedeisd, ik denk dat hij het nog knap last kan maken". Feline wist dat ze gelijk had, maar ze wist ook dat het erg moeilijk zou worden om haar mond te houden tijdens de lessen. "Kop op" zei Lily, die kennelijk in de gaten had waar Feline aandacht "je hebt altijd ons nog om je gal bij te spuwen". Feline knikte dankbaar en keek toen weer naar de mooie blauwe lucht, haar stemming werd heel sterk bepaald door het weer. Dat maakte ook dat ze zich vandaag heel rustig en vrolijk voelde en daar kon geen toverdrankleraar tegenop.

Niet veel later liepen ze met z'n allen terug naar grote zaal voor het middageten. Feline had besloten om gezellig bij Lily en de anderen aan de Griffoendortafel te gaan zitten. Tenslotte was Roos er ook nog niet en veel andere vrienden had ze nog niet. Zoals altijd stonden er weer heerlijke dingen op tafel en Feline begon heerlijk te eten. Net op het moment dat Feline haar laatste hap doorgeslikt had, zag ze Roos de grote zaal binnen komen. "Roos hierheen" riep ze naar haar vriendin en Roos zwaaide ten teken dat ze het gezien had. "Ook goedemorgen" zei Feline, zodra Roos naast hen was komen zitten. "Lekker geslapen?" vroeg Lily en "Jawezeweker" antwoordde Roos met volle mond en Feline gaf haar een tik tegen haar hoofd "niet praten met volle mond" zei Feline bestraffend. Maar Toen Roos opkeek, zag ze toch een paar pretlichtjes in haar ogen. Lily en Feline besloten om Roos even rustig te laten eten en begonnen een discussie met James en Albus over Scorpius. James en Albus waren namelijk van mening, dat als zijn vader en opa slecht waren, dat Scorpius onmogelijk aan onze kant kon staan. "Kijk dan in welke afdeling hij zit" zei James en Lily antwoordde "afdelingen zeggen niks, het zijn onze keuzes die maken hoe we echt zijn", "bovendien" ging Feline verder "Albus draagt toch ook de naam van een zwadderaar én ex-dooddoener en hij is toch ook niet slecht?". Albus keek hen even bedenkelijk aan en je kon duidelijk zien dat hij tweestrijd aan het voeren was, over het feit met wie hij het nou eens moest zijn. James daarentegen, was ervan overtuigd dat hij gelijk had en liet dat ook duidelijk merken. "ik denk dat Feline en Lily gelijk hebben" klonk het opeens en kennelijk was Roos klaar met eten en had ze hun discussie gevolgd "Scorpius is heel aardig en zo goed kan niemand toneelspelen". Roos had dit op een heel beslissende toon gezegd en bij het zien van haar gezicht, besloot zelfs James dat het beter was om maar niks te zeggen. Na de lunch, besloten ze om met z'n allen huiswerk te gaan maken in de bibliotheek. Op die manier konden Albus en James de anderen ook een beetje helpen. Roos, Feline en Lily moesten een werkstuk schrijven over Maansteen en zijn gebruik voor Toverdranken en voor Verweer moesten ze een opstel schrijven over verdedigingsspreuken. Voor Anderling nog een stuk over de transfiguratie van een lucifer in een naald en voor Bezweringen moesten ze de zweefspreuk oefenen zodat ze die allemaal zouden beheersen tijdens de volgende les. Albus moest ook een lang opstel schrijven voor Toverdranken en Verweer en eigenlijk moest James ook huiswerk maken, maar die was er na een tijdje al weer zat van en begon poppetjes te tekenen. Na een tijdje poppetjes getekend te hebben besloot James dat het genoeg was "ik ga naar Hagrid, iemand zin om mee te gaan?" fluisterde hij, zodat Madame Rommela hem niet zou horen. Roos schudde haar hoofd en Feline antwoordde ook dat ze niet mee ging. Albus leek hem helemaal niet gehoord te hebben zo geconcentreerd was hij bezig en James wist uit ervaring dat je hem dan maar beter met rust kon laten. "Jij dan Lily?", Lily dacht even na en knikte toen, ze gooide haar boeken in haar tas, zei de anderen gedag en liep achter James aan. Kort nadat James en Lily weg waren gegaan, waren Feline en Albus ook klaar en raakten ze in gesprek over koetjes en kalfjes en Albus was ook wel benieuwd hoe het Feline was bevallen, de eerste week op Zweinstein. Ze praatten zo wat door, totdat Roos aangaf dat ze ook klaar was en ze besloten toen om de Bieb te verlaten zodat ze weer hardop konden praten. Buiten kregen ze gezelschap van Scorpius "hee Scorp" zeiden Roos en Feline in koor en Scorpius groette terug. Albus was nog wat afstandelijk, maar ook hij groette braaf naar Scorpius. "Hoe is jouw eerste week bevallen Scorpius" vroeg Albus vriendelijk. Scorpius keek hem even heel verwonderd aan, maar antwoordde toen "ja onwijs goed, het is echt super leuk. Maar ik moet eerlijk zeggen, ik vind het jammer dat ik niet bij een andere afdeling zit". Albus keek hem even vreemd aan, maar besloot toen om er niks over te zeggen. Al pratend liepen ze met z'n allen richting de Grote Zaal, het was tijd voor het avondeten. Bij de ingang van de grote zaal namen ze afscheid en gingen ieder hun eigen weg naar de verschillende afdelingtafels. Toen Scorpius weg was, zei Albus nog snel even dat Scorpius echt aardig is en toen liep ook hij snel door naar de Griffoendortafel. Zuchtend ging Feline zitten pakte wat kippenpootjes, naast haar zag ze Roos hetzelfde doen en ze begonnen heerlijk te eten. Tijdens het eten werd er niet veel gezegd en Feline moest eerlijk toegeven dat ze dat wel even lekker vond, zo had ze even rustig de tijd om te eten en nergens anders aan te hoeven denken. Al snel was Feline klaar met eten en ze zo te zien was Roos nog lang niet klaar. "Ik ga naar de leerlingenkamer" zei Feline "zie je daar wel", Roos knikte ten teken dat ze het begrepen had en Feline stond op en liep de Grote Zaal uit.

Dromerig liep Feline de leerlingenkamer in en ging in de lekkerste stoelen bij de haard zitten. Feline was zo in gedachte verzonken dat ze niet eens merkte dat Koe op het raam tikte, pas nadat er verscheidende minuten voorbij waren gegaan merkte Feline Koe op, die inmiddels behoorlijk nijdig was. "Sorry" mompelde Feline en snel maakte ze de brief los van Koe, eindelijk antwoord van haar moeder!

_Lieve Feline,_

_Allereerst van harte gefeliciteerd dat je bij Ravenklauw ingedeeld zit, ik ben trots op je. Eerlijk gezegd had ik van Roos ook wel verwacht dat ze daar zou zitten. Ik heb Hermelien ook altijd veel te slim gevonden voor Griffoendor, maargoed ze was ook enigszins bekrompen. Kennelijk is Roos dat niet. In elk geval hoop ik dat jullie samen veel plezier zullen hebben de komende jaren. _

_Wat betreft Scorpius, veroordeel hem alsjeblieft niet op zijn vader. Tenslotte kan hij er ook niks aandoen wie zijn ouders zijn, maar ik geloof wel dat Scorpius anders is dan zijn vader is. Net zoals Draco anders was als Lucius. Pas desondanks een beetje met hem op, ik geloof wel dat hij te vertrouwen is. Maar waar zijn vader toe in staat is wil ik niet teveel aandenken. Maar als jij Scorpius aardig vind, dan moet je, je niet laten leiden door fouten van zijn ouders. Ik heb ook fouten gemaakt, net als iedereen tijdens de oorlog. Maar daar kunnen we niet onze kinderen op afrekenen. _

_Vertrouw je gevoel, dat heeft altijd gelijk._

_En ja toverdranken. Het enige wat ik kan zeggen is dat je, je gedeisd moet houden en je niet uit je tent moet laten lokken. Doe gewoon je best, let op en geef hem geen aanleiding op je te straffen. Ik weet hoe moeilijk het is(tenslotte heb ik van Sneep les gehad), maar je kunt het, ik weet het._

_Nogmaals, veel plezier de komende tijd doe goed je best en ik zie je met kerst weer. Ik denk dat ik een spoor gevonden heb van de 'Knikkerende Knikkerbek', dan kunnen we daar samen naar gaan zoeken._

_Liefs,  
>Mamma<em>

Peinzend las Feline de brief nog een keer door en steeds bleef ze hangen bij het zinnetje _"Ook ik heb fouten gemaakt" _ wat konden die fouten dan zijn? Haar moeder had toch opgesloten gezeten in Villa Malfidus, dan kan ze toch moeilijk dingen fout doen. Maar hoe hard Feline ook nadacht, ze kon niet bedenken wat haar moeder fout zou hebben gedaan. Uiteindelijk las ze nog keer over de Knikkerende Knikkerbek en had ze opeens veel zin in de kerstvakantie.

Opeens werd Feline heel moe en ze besefte dat er meer spanning was geweest naar de brief van haar moeder, dan dat ze eigenlijk gedacht had. Feline besloot te gaan slapen, Roos zou het wel begrijpen. Ze liep naar boven, kleedde zich uit en viel direct als een blok in slaap.


	5. Verslapen en vergeven

**Verslapen en vergeven**

Gapend werd Feline wakker en keek eens om zich heen, Roos was al druk bezig met haar hutkoffer inpakken en ook haar andere jaargenootjes Lianne en Veerle waren al druk bezig hun spullen in te pakken. Feline bekeek het tafereel wat vragend en kon niet bedenken waar ze allemaal mee bezig waren. "Wat ben je vroeg op Roos en waarom pakken jullie alle spullen in?" vroeg Feline slaperig en voor een ogenblik keek Roos haar met grote ogen aan "het is vakantie, muts. Weet je nog wel". O ja! Dacht Feline, vakantie en opeens was ze klaarwakker en sprong uit bed. In de vakantie zouden ze gaan zoeken naar de 'Knikkerende Knikkerbek' en daar had Feline erg veel zin in.

Nadat alle spullen gepakt waren, gingen ze op weg naar het station en gingen samen in een coupé zitten. Kort daarna kwamen Lily, Albus en James er ook bij zitten en de trein begon te rijden. James en Albus speelden een potje toverschaak een Lily, Roos en Feline spraken over school, ze hadden veel werk op gekregen van Malfidus en die zou geen spaan heel laten van hun als ze het niet gemaakt hadden. Ze praatten nog wat door en halverwege kan Scorpius schoorvoetend hun coupé binnen. Door de drie dames werd hij hartelijk begroet en ook Albus groette hem vriendelijk, alleen James deed net of hij lucht was. Bij het zien van zijn blik draaide Scorpius zich alweer half om en wilde weer weglopen, echter voor hij de deur kon bereiken had Lily hem bij zijn pols gegrepen en op een bank geduwd. "Jij blijft hier zitten en ik ga eens een hartig woordje met mijn broer spreken" zo te zien was Lily woedend "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! Jij gaat nu naar mij luisteren" James die tot nu toe nog niet opgekeken had, keek angstig in de ogen van zijn kleine zusje. "Jij gaat je nu onmiddellijk gedragen naar Scorpius. Hij is niet zoals jij denkt dat die is en als jij niet zo kinderachtig zou zijn, had je dat allang gemerkt" Lilly stond zwaar ademend tegenover James, maar ze weigerde om ook maar een klein beetje toe te geven. James antwoordde niet direct en hij keek van Lilly naar Scorpius en je kon zien dat hij nadacht. Uiteindelijk zochten zijn ogen die van Albus en deze knikte haast onmerkbaar, dit was voor James genoeg. "Oké" zei James "ik zal me openstellen voor hem, maar geef me de tijd, die zal ik nodig hebben" hierna stond James op, liep naar Scorpius en stak zijn hand uit. Deze nam Scorpius aan en ze schudde handen, hierop ging Lily glimlachend zitten, kon Feline weer dromerig voor haar uitkijken en Roos rende huilend de coupé uit. Maar daar besteedde niemand aandacht aan, Roos had dit wel vaker.

De rest van de reis verliep soepeltjes en toen de trein het station weer inreed, kwam Roos ook terug de coupé in. "Hee nichtje" zei Albus "weer helemaal bijgekomen?" Roos knikte en begon haar spullen bij elkaar te pakken. Scorpius zei hen ook gedag en ging weer naar zijn eigen coupé om zijn spullen te halen. Feline keek hem dromerig na en realiseerde zich niet dat de trein inmiddels volledig stil stond. Opeens zag ze een hand voor haar ogen zwaaien en ze kwam weer terug naar deze wereld "aarde aan Feline" hoorde ze James zeggen en toen Feline opkeek zag ze dat alleen James op haar gewacht had en dat de rest vast naar buiten was gegaan. Feline haar wangen kleurde rood en beschaamd keek ze naar de grond, snel pakte ze haar hutkoffer en tot overmaat van ramp liet ze die ook nog eens uit het bagagerek bovenop haar teen vallen. De tranen sprongen in haar ogen en vloekend hinkte ze de coupé rond. James glimlachte en pakte haar schouder "kalm aan, ik help je wel" hierna liet hij haar los en pakte haar hutkoffer en droeg deze naar buiten. Feline echter stond als verstijfd in de coupé en raakte even haar schouder aan, waar net de hand van James had gelegen, ze glimlachte. "Feline! Kom je?"riep James en snel huppelde Feline de trein uit. "Bedankt James. Hier kan ik het zelf wel weer"en ze pakte de hutkoffer aan "fijne vakantie, ik zie jullie met kerst wel weer" met kerst gingen ze altijd met de Potters, de Wemels en de familie Lupos samen kerstfeest vieren. Feline liep richting haar moeder en omhelsde haar stevig "ik heb je gemist mam" en samen liepen ze het perron uit.


	6. Kerst op het Grimboudplein

**Kerst op het Grimboudplein**

"Feline! Ben je wakker?" Loena stond onderaan de trap en riep haar dochter, die nog lekker had liggen slapen, "ja mam, ik ben wakker. Kom zo beneden"Feline kon een geeuw niet onderdrukken en langzaam stond ze op. Vandaag zouden zoals altijd met z'n allen kerst vieren, ieder jaar was een ander huis aan de beurt en dit keer gingen ze naar het Grimboudplein. Harry en Ginny waren hier komen wonen, op die manier had Sirius altijd gezelschap omzich heen en Harry had het idee dat hij een broer, een vader en een heel goede vriend had. Voor dat ze erg in had, had Feline alweer 10 minuten staan dromen en snel begon ze zich aan te kleden, rende de trap af en kwam hijgend de woonkamer binnen. "Ben je er eindelijk" zei haar moeder een beetje geïrriteerd "sorry mam, ik had staan dromen". Haar moeder glimlachte, tenslotte deed ze dit zelf ook altijd "nou goed dan, kom snel dat gaan we naar het Grimboudplein". Feline en haar moeder liepen naar buiten en hielden de collectebus aan, Feline had een hekel aan dat ding maar schijnbaar vond haar moeder het geweldig. Haar moeder kon ook altijd doodstil zonder te vallen en te schuiven op haar stoel blijven zitten. Feline daarentegen, stuiterde de hele collectebus door en was altijd erg blij als ze hun bestemming bereikt hadden. Ook dit keer was het weer raak, Feline viel alle kanten op en opeens werd het volledig zwart voor haar ogen. "Lieverd, word wakker" Feline hoorde de bezorgde stem van haar moeder boven haar hoofd zweven en ze deed haar ogen open. Ze lag nog steeds in de collectebus en kennelijk was ze buiten westen geraakt. Ze zag haar moeder opgelucht ademhalen "je hebt je hoofd gestoten en bent bewusteloos geraakt" haar moeder stak haar hand uit en hielp haar dochter overeind en zette haar in een stoel "blijf rustig zitten, we zijn er bijna. Als we weer thuis zijn, zal ik je leren hoe je ongeschonden met de collectebus kunt reizen". Feline knikte en liet zich gedwee meevoeren door haar moeder en op een stoel zetten. Ze voelde aan haar hoofd en merkte dat er een grote bult zat. Verder voelde ze zich eigenlijk best goed. Haar moeder had gelijk, niet veel later reden ze het Grimboudplein op en snel verliet Feline de collectebus. Samen met haar moeder liep ze richting nummer 12 en klopten aan. Sirius deed open "Loena! Feline! Wat heerlijk om jullie weer te zien" Sirius omhelsde hen beide en stapte aan de kant zodat ze naar binnen konden. "Lily en de rest zijn boven, je weet de weg" zei Sirius tegen Feline en ze liep de trap op, beneden hoorde ze haar moeder vertellen over de Knikkerende Knikkerbek terwijl ze met Sirius naar de woonkamer liep.

Al nadenkend liep Feline naar boven. Ze moest denken aan Sirius en aan alles wat hij mee had gemaakt. Als ze haar moeder mocht geloven, dan was hij nu bijna weer de Sirius die hij vroeger was geweest en dat had hij allemaal aan Harry te danken. Al denken liep ze pardoes tegen iemand op en belande op de grond. Toen ze opkeek zag ze een uitgestoken hand en toen ze verder keek, zag ze dat deze bij een glimlachende Harry hoorde. Feline pakte de hand beschaamd en liet zich overeind trekken. "Heey Feline, leuk dat jullie er ook al zijn! Hoe was je eerste periode op Zweinstein?" vroeg Harry vriendelijk en Feline antwoordde "het was heerlijk, geweldig gewoon". "Goedzo" en Harry knikte goedkeurend "ik ga naar beneden om je moeder te begroeten. De rest is op de kamer van Fred en George, ik heb er net een stokje voor kunnen steken dat ze het huis opbliezen" Feline grinnikte en liep door. Fred en George waren de tweelingbroers van Ron en Ginny en de 2 grootste herrieschoppers die Feline ooit ontmoet had. James ziet hen als zijn grote voorbeeld en dus geloofde Feline graag dat ze het huis bijna opbliezen. Snel liep Feline door naar de kamer van Fred en George, ze verlangde ernaar om haar vrienden weer te zien. Toen Feline bij de kamer kwam, klopte ze even kort op de deur en opende hem daarna. Even zag Feline alleen maar een bos krullen en ze besefte dat Roos haar om de hals was gevlogen "Feline! Je bent er eindelijk! Hoe was je vakantie? En de Knikkerende Knikkerbek?" Roos ratelde aan 1 stuk door en Feline was blij dat Albus toen zei "kom Roos even rustig, Feline kan wel gek worden zo". Feline liep verder de kamer in en begroete iedereen die daar aanwezig was. Ook beantwoorde ze alle vragen van Roos en vertelde in geuren en kleuren over de Knikkerende Knikkerbek. Ze had ook foto's meegenomen en liet deze vol trots aan haar vrienden zien. Niet veel later kwam ook Teddy binnen en deze zei dat ze beneden verwacht werden voor de kerstmaaltijd. Het was vandaag de dag voor kerst en dan hadden ze met kerstavond altijd een heerlijk diner en zo mogelijk werd dat diner met 1e kerstdag nog lekkerder als vandaag.

Met z'n allen liepen ze naar beneden, naar de woonkeuken, hier was het een gezellige drukte. Aan de tafel zaten Harry en Ginny, Sirius, opa en oma Wemel, Ron en Hermelien, Remus en Nymphadora, Fred en George, Bill en Fleur en de kinderen, Charly en Valerie, Percy en Patricia. Feline en de anderen gingen ook aan tafel zitten en alsof dat een teken was, verscheen er direct het heerlijkste eten op tafel. "eet smakelijk" hoorde je iedereen zeggen en daarna hoorde je even niks anders meer als het geschraap van bestek en gerinkel van de bekers. Tijdens het eten keek Feline te tafel rond en zag iedereen druk in gesprek was met elkaar. Overal werd gelachen en gedronken en je kon zien dat verscheidende mensen toch wat te veel gedronken hadden. Toen iedereen uitgegeten was, ruimde Ginny de keuken op met enkel een zwaai van haar toverstok en verscheen er een heerlijke taart op tafel waar iedereen een stuk van kreeg. Feline smulde ervan en vond het jammer dat het op was.

"Kom jongens" riep Sirius die het zo te zien geweldig vond dat zijn huis zo vol was "allemaal naar de woonkamer, daar krijgt iedereen nog wat drinken". Er klonk een luid geschraap van stoelen en iedereen stond op. Feline zag James wat wankelen en besefte meteen dat hij toch wat anders gedronken moest hebben als pompoensap en aan de blik van zijn ouders te zien, waren ze woest op hem. Feline liep naar de woonkamer en liet zich op een stoel vallen, niet veel later kreeg ze een groot glas Pompoensap aangeboden en luisterde ze naar Fred en George. Zoals ieder jaar, vertelde ze ook nu weer een verhaal over hun vele avonturen op Zweinstein en Feline vond het geweldig om naar te luisteren. Dit keer vertelde ze over de Sluipwegwijzer en hoe ze deze in handen hadden gekregen. "…De rest van onze schoolcarrière hebben we vooral te danken aan de heren Maanling, Sluipvoet, Gaffel en Wormstaart" eindigde Fred en George hun verhaal. Er volgde een luid applaus en van Sirius en Remus hoorde je "graag gedaan, graag gedaan".

Niet veel later zat Feline gapend in haar stoel en werd ze door haar moeder naar bed gestuurd "lieverd, ga lekker slapen. Je mag slapen in de oude slaapkamer van Harry en Ron op de 2e verdieping, de eerste deur rechts. Roos zal daar ook slapen". Feline stond op, wenste iedereen welterusten en liep naar boven. Op de slaapkamer, trok ze haar pyjama aan liet zich op bed vallen en viel direct als een blok in slaap. Feline had er geen erg meer in dat Roos een uurtje later met veel lawaai en gegiechel binnen kwam vallen. Ergens midden in de nacht werd Feline wakker, ze keek op de wekker en deze gaf 02.00 aan. Feline besefte dat ze heel nodig moest plassen en daarom wakker was geworden. Ze sloop haar bed uit, deed haar sloffen aan en op haar tenen liep ze de slaapkamer uit. Stilletjes om niemand wakker te maken liep ze de gang door, de trap af en door de hal naar de woonkamer waar ook de wc in de buurt was. 'BOEM' en Feline lag plat op de grond, verbaasd keek Feline om en ze zag dat ze over James was gestruikeld die kennelijk toch echt teveel gezopen had. Door de knal was James wakker geworden en keek verdwaasd omzich heen. Bij het zien van die verdwaasde blik, barste Feline spontaan in lachen uit. Ze moest zo hard lachen dat na een tijdje Sirius ook een beetje verdwaasd boven aan de trap verscheen. "Wat is hier aan de hand" vroeg Sirius gapend, Feline die nog steeds heel hard aan het lachen was kon geen woord uitbrengen en lachte maar door. James daarentegen mompelde "koppijn", Sirius keek hem aan en zei "jij hebt gewoon teveel gezopen. Ga maar naar bed en zorg ervoor dat je ouders je niet zien in deze toestand". James die zich dit geen tweede keer liet zeggen probeerde op te staan, maar dit wou niet lukken en door het gestuntel van James moest Feline nog harder lachen. Hoofdschuddend sloeg Sirius dit schouwspel gade en toen Remus zich even later bij hen voegde(ook hij was wakker geworden door Feline) zei hij "hij lijkt wel wat op Gaffel vind je niet?". Remus knikte instemmend "hoe vaak hebben we James wel niet naar bed moeten slepen", zowel Sirius als Remus dacht even terug aan die oude tijd. Op dat zelfde moment viel James hard tegen de muur aan en besefte ze dat ze hem moesten helpen. Beide liepen ze naar James pakte hem vast en hielpen hem overeind. "Kom James, we brengen je naar bed" zei Sirius en met James tussen hen in liepen ze richting de trap. Toen ze bij de trap waren keek Remus nog even achterom "red jij je alleen Feline?", Feline knikte en raapte zichzelf bij elkaar. Ze stond op en nog nalachend liep ze richting de wc. Toen Feline eenmaal weer in bed lach, gaf de klok al 03.02 aan en ze hoopte dat Roos haar lekker liet slapen morgen. Nog even moest ze aan James denken en met een glimlach op haar gezicht viel ze in slaap.

Nog geen 2 minuten later opende Feline haar ogen alweer of althans zo voelde het. In werkelijkheid was het al 11 uur 's ochtends en stond Roos aan haar bed om haar wakker te maken. Kreunend draaide Feline zich weer om, trok de dekens helemaal over haar hoofd heen en mompelde "lamemerust". Roos die geen medelijden had, trok de dekens van haar af, gooide deze op de grond en zei "We worden over een half uur aan tafel verwacht voor de kerstlunch", na dit gezegd te hebben liep ze de kamer uit, deed bij de deur nog even het licht aan en gooide extra hard de deur dicht zodat Feline wakkerder was. Kreunend en steunend ging ze rechtop zitten 'het was een rare slopende nacht geweest' dacht Feline en toen ze op stond merkte ze dat haar lichaam pijn deed van de harde aanraking met de grond van die nacht. Opeens was het minder grappig als ze aanvankelijk dacht vannacht. Moeizaam liep ze naar de badkamer, stapte onder de douche en liet de warme straal over haar pijnlijke lichaam stromen. Toen Feline aangekleed en wel de slaapkamer in liep, werd er weer op de deur geklopt "binnen"zei Feline nog steeds slaperig en dit keer was het Ginny die binnen kwam "kom je ook beneden, Feline?" zei Ginny vriendelijk. "Ik ga mee, was net klaar met alles" en Feline liep achter Ginny aan de kamer uit. Toen ze samen de woonkeuken binnen liepen, zag Feline dat ze niet de enige was die zich moe voelde. Sirius en Remus zagen er ook allebei wat slaperig uit, maar James spande de toch de kroon. Hij zat met kleine oogjes en een enigszins ziek gezicht aan tafel en zo te zien had hij 10x liever in zijn bed gelegen. Feline moest een lach onderdrukken toen ze hem zo zag zitten en ging snel naast haar moeder aan tafel zitten. "Goedemorgen ma" begroete Feline haar moeder. Aan de andere kant van Feline zat Sirius en hun ogen ontmoetten elkaar even. Sirius grijnsde met een twinkeling in zijn ogen en ze kon zien aan hem dat hij het geniaal vond vannacht, Feline beantwoordde zijn lach en begon daarna met eten.

Na het eten liepen ze met z'n allen richting de woonkamer en daar stond een prachtige kerstboom en daaronder lag een hele grote stapel met pakjes voor iedereen. Op het moment dat Feline de keuken uitliep hoorde ze Harry nog zeggen "James jij gaat nu onmiddellijk naar de woonkamer, je gedraagt je en doet gewoon mee met alles. 's Avonds een man 's ochtends een man". Harry klonk boos en Feline wist dat hij precies gehoord had wat er was gebeurd vannacht en ze wist ook dat het gewoon moeten doen voor James veel erger was dan even een woede-uitbarsting en dan niks meer. Veel tijd had Feline niet om na te denken want ze waren al begonnen met het uitpakken van de cadeautjes. Het uitpakken nam bijna de hele middag in beslag en ze vond het geweldig. Tegen een uur of 5 waren ze klaar en liep Feline samen met anderen richting boven om daar even gezellig 'jeugddingen' te doen. Toen ze halverwege de trap waren klonk het vanuit de woonkamer "James Sirius Potter! Terugkomen". Teleurgesteld draaide James zich om en met hangende schouders liep hij richting zijn vader. Feline keek hem met een blik van spijt na, maar ergens vond ze dat het toch echt zijn eigen schuld was geweest. Snel liep ze achter de rest aan naar boven en ze gingen naar de slaapkamer van Albus, die verreweg de grootste was in het huis. Eenmaal binnen liet Feline zich op een stoel vallen en vroeg aan Albus wat perkament en inkt. Ze wou Scorpius vrolijk kerstfeest wensen.

_Beste Scorpius,_

_Hoe is het? Heb je een leuke kerstvakantie tot nu toe? Al een beetje bijgekomen van school? Wij zijn hier met een aantal families bij elkaar om kerstfeest te vieren en het is echt super gezellig. Jammer dat jij er niet bij kan zijn. Desondanks wil ik je via deze weg nog even vrolijk kerstfeest wensen en ik hoop de je een hele fijne vakantie hebt!_

_We zien je wel weer in de Zweinsteinexpress._

_Groetjes,_

_Lily, Roos, Hugo, Albus, James en Feline_

"Lily, mag ik jullie uil wel even lenen?" vroeg Feline "ik wil deze brief graag even naar Scorpius sturen". Lily knikte en liep naar beneden om Hedwig te halen. Een paar minuten later kwam ze terug met Hedwig op haar arm en achter haar aan kwam James, die nu kennelijk vrijgelaten was door zijn ouders. "Alsjeblieft Feline", ze gaf Hedwig aan haar en Feline bond het briefje aan de poot van de uil en liep met haar naar het raam "goede vlucht"zei Feline en Hedwig vloog het raam uit. Feline keek haar nog even dromerig aan, maar draaide zich daarna resoluut om, liep naar het bed van Albus en liet zich op het bed ploffen en 2 minuten later sliep ze ook alweer.

Tegen zessen werd Feline weer wakker van een hard gesnurk en ze zag dat ook James in slaap was gevallen. Gapend ging Feline rechtop zitten en besloot dat het tijd was om naar beneden te gaan. Ze stapte uit bed, over James heen en wierp even een blik in de spiegel en tot haar verbazing zag ze er best goed nog uit. Feline draaide zich om richting James en probeerde hem wakker te maken. "James wakker worden" begon Feline "Jaaames, JAMES!". Maar wat Feline ook probeerde niets hielp. Vandaar dat Feline op weg ging naar de badkamer om een beker vol met koud water te halen en terug liep naar James. Ze gooide de beker leeg over James zijn hoofd en "AAAAAH" meteen sprong hij op en stond verschrikt naast bed. Verbaasd keken zijn ogen de kamer rond, maar toen hij Feline met een beker zag staan, snapte hij meteen wat er aan de hand moest zijn. "Sorry" zei Feline verontschuldigend, maar we moeten zo eten en ik kreeg je niet wakker. James mompelde iets onverstaanbaars terwijl hij naar de spiegel liep("doe wat aan je haar" riep deze) en daarna richting de deur liep. Bij de deur bleef hij even staan en keek om "kom je mee Feline? We moeten eten, weet je nog". Feline knikte en volgde James naar beneden.

Het eten was zoals ieder jaar weer verrukkelijk en Feline at zoveel als ze op kon. Toen ze echt niks meer op kon, keek ze omzich heen en zag dat Roos, die naast haar zat, inmiddels ook klaar was met bunkeren. "kijk" zei Roos en ze haalde iets uit haar zak "dit is een mini Toverschaakspel, zin om een potje te doen", Feline knikte bewonderd en zo begonnen ze hun spel. Net toen Roos haar koning schaakmat had gezet, klonk er een geklingel. Harry had om aandacht gevraagd. Harry schraapte zijn keel en begon "beste mensen, fijn dat jullie ook dit jaar weer de moeite hebben genomen om met kerst bij elkaar te komen. Het was ons een waar genoegen om jullie in het Grimboudplein te mogen verwelkomen en ik hoop dat jullie genoten hebben van je verblijf hier" Harry keek even de tafel rond voordat hij verder ging "morgen zal iedereen weer naar huis vertrekken en dan zal het weer een jaar duren voordat we weer met zijn allen bij elkaar komen en ik hoop jullie allemaal in dezelfde gezondheid terug te zien". Feline keek verwonderd naar Harry maar ze zei niks, Harry ging verder "omdat het dit jaar 20 jaar geleden is dat de verschrikkelijkste tovenaar allertijden verslagen is, wil ik graag een toast uitbrengen op iedereen die het leven heeft moeten laten in de strijd voor vrijheid" Harry die op dat moment overmand werd door emoties ging weer zitten, waar hij werd opgevangen door Ginny. Sirius stond op en nam het van Harry over "velen van ons zijn dierbaren verloren in de oorlog. Er zijn vele onschuldige slachtoffers gevallen. Maar vergeet niet, stuk voor stuk zijn zij een heldendaad gestorven" Sirius ging weer zitten en keek even veelbetekenend naar Remus, beide dachten ze aan James en Lily. Er klonk weer geschraap van een stoel en dit keer was het Loena die opstond "het is verschrikkelijk dat Harry zonder ouders op heeft moeten groeien, dat er mensen onschuldig in Azkaban belandden" ze keek even veelbetekenend naar Sirius "maar vergeet niet, zij die van ons houden, verlaten ons nooit. Je kunt ze altijd terugvinden, in je hart". Ook Loena ging weer zitten en Feline kon zien dat ze een gepijnigde blik in haar ogen had. Iedereen was voor een moment even stil en ze dachten allemaal terug aan de verschrikkelijke tijd van oorlog. Toen stond Remus op "het is inderdaad verschrikkelijk wat er gebeurd is, meer of minder kan ik er niet van maken. Maar we kunnen nu met z'n allen zorgen dat het nooit weer gebeurd. Veroordeel niemand om zijn afkomst of afdeling, maar behandel elkaar als je gelijke. Op deze manier voorkomen we dat er weer een tovenaar opstaat met moordgevoelens". Remus ging weer zitten en Feline vermoedde dat hij als leraar precies wist wat er speelde tussen Scorpius en hun. "Maar nu is het tijd voor feest" riep Fred door de keuken, "allemaal naar de tuin" viel George hem bij en iedereen volgde hen enthousiast naar de tuin.

Fred en George gaven een prachtige vuurwerkshow in de tuin en iedereen was het er over eens dat dit de prachtigste afsluiting van eerste kerstdag was sinds jaren. Feline vond het prachtig en genoot met volle teugen, ze vond het dan ook heel jammer toen de show afgelopen was en iedereen weer richting de woonkamer ging. Net op het moment dat Feline ook terug wou keren naar de woonkamer, zag ze haar moeder bij het tuinhek staan, starend naar de maan. Feline liep naar haar toe en ging zonder iets te zeggen naast haar staan. Voor haar gevoel stonden ze een hele tijd zo en Feline durfde de stilte niet te doorbreken, haar moeder had een blik in haar ogen die ze niet thuis kon brengen. Feline was dan ook blij dat ze voetstappen hoorde en toen ze omkeek zag ze dat Ginny eraan kwam. Ginny ging aan de andere kant van haar moeder staan en sloeg een arm om haar heen "het is voorbij Loena, al 20 jaar lang" zei Ginny rustig en je kon zien dat haar moeder weer een beetje terugkwam "ik weet wel dat we allemaal dingen verkeerd hebben gedaan, maar dat moeten we de leerpunten uit halen en de rest achter ons laten" Loena knikte haast onmerkbaar en keek Ginny even dankbaar aan, daarna draaide ze zich om, sloeg een arm om Ginny en haar heen en zei "we gaan naar binnen, feest vieren dat we al 20 jaar vrij zijn".

Veel te snel voor Feline haar gevoel, brak de dag aan om naar huis te keren. Ze had een geweldige 2 dagen op het Grimboudplein gehad en ze zou de andere missen, maar 2e kerstdag vierden ze nu eenmaal thuis met hun eigen familie. Feline werd die ochtend vroeg wakker en besloot dat ze direct maar moest gaan aankleden en naar beneden zou gaan. Beneden pakte ze een stuk toast uit de kast en ging lekker in de woonkamer zitten eten, heerlijk een rustig ontbijt. Ze dacht terug aan de afgelopen twee dagen en besefte dat ze geweldige vrienden had, vrienden die ze moest koesteren. Net op dat moment kwam Hedwig de kamer invliegen en had een brief van Scorpius mee. Feline maakte snel het rolletje perkament los en bedankte Hedwig, ze opende de brief en begon te lezen:

_Heey Feline(ik neem aan dat deze brief van jouw komt) en de rest,_

_Lief dat jullie even aan mij denken. Met mij gaat alles goed hier en ik ben alweer helemaal bijgekomen van school. Mijn huiswerk heb ik de eerste paar dagen al gemaakt en nu ben ik heerlijk vrij. Samen met vader ben ik een dag naar de Wegisweg(altijd leuk) geweest en vandaag vieren we eerste kerstdag met vader en opa en oma Malfidus. Ik hoop dat ze snel weer weg zijn, ik vind opa een beetje een nare man. Maar daar zal ik jullie nu niet mee lastig vallen._

_Jullie ook een fijne kerst nog en ik zie jullie weer in de Zweinsteinexpress._

_Groet,_

_Scorpius_

Net op het moment dat Feline de laatste regel las, kwam Lily binnen stommelen en vroeg haar wat ze daar had. "Antwoord van Scorp" antwoordde ze "lees maar" en ze gaf de brief en Feline. Lily die de brief doorlas, zei daarna "hij is echt aardig. Ik vind dat we echt vrienden moeten worden", Feline knikte goedkeurend "helemaal als we in ons achterhoofd houden wat Remus gisteren zei". Net op dat zelfde moment kwam de rest van de familie ook beneden. Feline keek op en zag haar moeder ook binnenkomen, weer met diezelfde vreemde blik als die avond daarvoor. Feline werd er bang van en hoopte dat ze weer snel normaal ging doen. De volwassen aten allemaal erg snel, vandaag moesten ze allemaal weer snel naar huis namelijk 2e kerstdag vieren.

"Feline, kom je?" riep haar moeder en Feline keek op met een toch enigszins angstige blik in haar ogen "ja mam ik kom eraan". Haar moeder die het kennelijk gezien had, maar dat verkeerd vertaalde zei "wees maar niet bang, we reizen met brandstof". Feline stond zuchtend op en was bang, bang omdat haar moeder nog steeds die blik had, die gekwelde blik vol pijn en littekens. Toen ze bijna bij haar moeder was zei Harry "wacht even Loena, ik wil nog heel even wat met je dochter bespreken", zowel Feline als Loena keken verbaasd op "kom je even Feline?" vervolgde Harry vriendelijk. Feline knikte en liep achter Harry aan naar buiten, de tuin in. Harry hield halt op dezelfde plek als waar haar moeder de avond ervoor had gestaan. Feline ging naast hem staan. "Ik hoop dat je een fijne tijd hier hebt gehad?" vroeg Harry haar en Feline knikte, Harry sprak verder "wees niet bang voor je moeder, ze bedoelt er niks kwaads mee" hij haalde even adem voor hij verder ging "ik heb de blik in haar ogen ook gezien en ik ken die blik. Het is dezelfde blik die ze had vlak na de oorlog. Doordat we de oorlog herdacht hebben, is alles weer bij haar naar boven gekomen". Harry stopte met praten en keek haar aan "beloof me dat je, je moeder niet anders behandeld, dat verdient ze niet. Behandel haar net als anders en het is zo weer goed". Feline keek Harry aan en wist niet goed wat ze moest zeggen. Aan de ene kant wou ze hem dolgraag geloven, maar aan de andere kant, haar moeder had zo eng geleken. Uiteindelijk zei ze "ik zal mijn best doen, echt waar" en Feline keek Harry aan. Hij keek haar even diep in haar ogen en Feline kreeg het gevoel dat hij dwars door haar heen ging "oké dan, kom op we gaan naar je moeder" en nadat gezegd te hebben, liepen ze samen weer naar Loena toe.


End file.
